Cyclone
by AliceVSpero
Summary: This is going to be SOOO BADASSSSSS! I am so excited for this story! EEEEECCCKKK Lucy is a kick-ass criminal and Natsu is a detective with PTS! That's all I can say for now! You must read to find out more! PLEASE READ PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fairies! How are you? Long time no Fanfic! I have finally started a story that will BLOW YOUR MIND! It's a Fairy Tail Nalu love story with a Trigun twist! I am so excited to post it! And for all of you reading the previous story, "Say Those Three Little Words! Please?" I meant to write Epilogue not Prologue sorry about that! Hahaha! Anyway here is the new story I started called "Cyclone"!**

**Chapter 1: **The $8billion Girl

"They call her Cyclone." An old man says. He picks up his drink and chugs it. "You fellas' know why?" He asks the bar. There are five men at his table listening eagerly. Although the bar was not completely filled, the other customers were listening trying to act disinterested.

"Why Boss?" A man from his table asks. The man is tan with brown hair and a cigarette in his mouth. The other man he called "Boss" was a fat old man with slicked back black hair.

"Cause she leaves any town she's been in in worse shape than any storm or natural disaster ever could. She gives no care who she hits as long as they're dead." He points his fingers as to show a gun and pantomimes shooting it at the man who asked the question. "They say she's worth about $8billion." He says licking his lips. "The things I'll do to that girl. Not to mention the money." He looks at his men. They grin "Men, we're going storm hunting." They all cheer and cocked their weapons they were obnoxiously showing off.

"Hey another round over here!" One of the guys shouted.

"Start a tab!" Another one screeched. They all laughed and cheered. Then, BOOM. The bar explodes and a brief moment of deadly silence follows. The bar is in rubble. All that remains is part of the bar and a chair. When the survivors all get to their feet they run as far as they can away from the bar. The only ones left are the gang members who previously were cheering. They are now cowering under some rubble. Then although they weren't actually seen, a voice calls out.

"Hey Cyclone, we know you're in their! Come on out and we will be gentle." Light laughs could be heard and guns were cocked. Men. A lot of them. They were the ones who bombed the bar. They surrounded the rubble. With no reply to the voice. Bullets sprang from all angles. The fat man who once was so confident in his own abilities, sprang to his feet in tears and took off leaving his gang to die.

BANG. The man stops and turns around in fear. I take a sip of my whiskey and place it down. My gun loosely in the palm of my hand. I stand up.

"You know it's cowerdish to run." I say getting closer to him. "And one more, you left your comrades to die. Pathetic." I look up to his hulking ugly face. He looks at me and glares.

"And what are you gonna do about it girlie?" He looks down to try and get a look at my face. He struggles because my face is covered by my hat. He gives up and grabs my hips. I remain calm. "Hey your pretty cute, why don't we leave this joint and mmph-" His mouth was open and he gets cut off by my gun in his colossal mouth.

"Get your hands off of me." I say. He releases me and slowly reaches for his gun. I grab his hand and break it. He lets out a muffled screech. "That's not a good thing to do when your fate is left in my hands." He begins to cry. Tears are streaming down his face "Huh?! Now where did that obnoxious and 'brave' man go? The one who is going to kill me?" I ask nodding my head up and giving him a good look at my face. His eyes are full of terror. He begins to beg for his life but my gun is still in his mouth. His words sound like a child's that is learning how to talk. "Now why waste time begging for your life when you yourself say I'm not merciful?" I ask. I grab the other gun that is held in its holder up against my thigh and shoot his left foot. "That's for talkin' bad about me." I shoot his right foot. "That's for being cocky." He begins to fall to his knees but the pressure against my gun and his mouth keeps him standing up. "We ain't done." I shoot his knees. "And that's for leaving your comrades." Blood pours to the ground and he is losing consciousness. I get close to his ear and whisper as deadly as I can, "This is for touching me." I click the trigger of the gun in his mouth. He collapses onto the ground. A pool of blood beneath him.

"Boss!" A man calls. It was the same one as before. He is in tears and looks at me. "You.. You BITCH!" He shoots me a bunch of times. I walk towards him bullets spitting at me. And as soon as I get into his face he runs out of bullets.

"I've been called worse." I say. I shoot him in the arm and walk away.

Then BOOM. More bullets spit at me and I shoot em all. The rest of the gang, the surrounding me and I throw a grenade behind me as I walk away. BOOM. I smile. I loved that sound. I don't look back. I am Cyclone. The $8billion Girl.

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO IT"S FINALLY UP! Please please please review! I love you all! Favorite and Follow! Au revoir my sweets! I have off tomorrow so more to come tomorrow! I love you all!**

_**~Alice 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I wake up and I get 31 emails because of how many people have favorited and followed and reviewed! OMG GUUUIIIYYYZZZZZ! Thank you! Now go my fairies! Tell your friends about the stories and MAKE THEM FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! That is your mission do you accept? Of course you do because you guys are awesome! Here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2: **The Fairy Tail Bureau of Investigation or the FTBI

"HUH?!" I ask Gray. I flip through the report sheets Gray just handed me.

"Yup. According to eye witnesses, and there weren't many maybe 3 at most, Cyclone was spotted at that bar. Only six or seven customers got out of their alive, but we can't talk to them because we have no idea where they are. Even if we did know where they are we probably couldn't talk to them because of the trauma." Gray says opening another file and handing it to me.

"How many are dead?" I ask. I hoped it was low. Scarlet would kill me if it was a lot. Then again, I hoped it was high. I loved taking cases like this. Learning about this stuff was always a thrill. I have to always put the clues together like a puzzle.

"Over 150." Gray says. "The weird thing is that when we examined the bullets, they all seemed to be from a pistol."

"OVER 150 AND SHE TOOK EM ALL OUT WITH A PISTOL?! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?" I shout standing up. I was trying so hard not to smirk but I failed miserably.

"Natsu, shut up and sit down." Gray says flatly. He knew me to well. Once I got worked up, it was hard to calm me down. Gray knew me like a brother. He was my best friend. He was my partner in crime, or rather my partner against crime. He's the Watson to my Sherlock if you will. "We have a lead." He says.

"Spill." I say sitting down and folding my hands together.

"She's on her way to Magnolia right now." He says.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"She was raised around her you know. And she comes to Magnolia once a year to visit a friend. She stays with a friend for about a month and we found that friend. Also _SHE _needs to speak to you. And _SHE_ wants a formal report." Gray says.

"UHHHHHGGGGGG" I groan slamming my face onto my desk. "Let's go" I stand up and leave my office, Gray following close behind. We walk down the hall and past many offices. "Cana! Coffee" I shout to my dark haired secretary.

"Gotcha!" Cana says handing me a cup of coffee. I take it and smile as to silently say _thank you. _We walk to a large pair of doors and we stop at a desk and a bluenette jumps up.

"GRAY-SAMA!" She jumps up over her desk. She practically jumps on Gray and kisses him. Hard.

"Hey pretty lady!" My partner says. He kisses her again. Juvia Lockser was Erza's assistant.

"Nasty, is Erza free?" I ask pretending to gag.

"Erza is waiting for you Natsu. Gray-sama and I have some business to attend to." She says winking at my partner. As I head into the room, I see Juvia take Gray by the tie in the other direction. Mavis only knew where she was taking him. Did that woman do any work?

"Natsu." A voice says. The voice turns around in the chair. Erza stares at me. Her eyes scorching into my soul.

"Yes Ma'am." I say. I tell her everything I know.

"So she's coming here." Erza says. Something in the way she looked told me she knew already. "How do you feel about this case?" a weird question.

"Hmmmm. Well to tell you the truth. I love it.." I say quietly.

"Good, because you're going undercover." Erza says pointing at me.

"WHAT?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay loves! I know I haven't posted in a while and I am sooorryy! I just have been in love with this story and I don't know if my loves like it or NAH. Lol but tell me in the reviews if I should continue the story! And if you love the story follow and favorite! I love you all!**

**Chapter 3** Undercover

"Erza, you of all people know I can't go undercover anymore!" I practically scream.

"You can and you will!" Erza snapped. She folds her hands together. "Lisanna died three years ago. We've lost valuable cases because you refused to go undercover. I'm not saying you can't grieve. Mavis knows we all grieve differently. I'm saying you can't hide from your fears." Lisanna. That name made me tear up a little bit. Lisanna was the youngest of the three royal siblings. She was a target for mobsters. They would try to kidnap her for ransom. I went undercover to try and protect her and take those mobsters down. But I fell in love with her. And she fell in love with me. But since fate loves to screw me in the butt, I got her killed. It was my fault she died. I remember standing there frozen as her body fell down and crumbles to the floor. Something I've never done. I remember staring at her killers. I remember hearing them laugh. I remember Grays' footsteps and voice screaming "NATSU! SHOOT THEM! GODDAMN YOU BOTH!." I remember Gray shooting the two killers. I remember crying over her body. My hot tears falling onto her cold body. I remember her last words. "NO DON"T SHOOT HIM! DON'T SHOOT MY LOVE!" I remember her standing in front of me arms out and blocking the killers from killing me.

"Natsu please." Erza began. "If you don't go undercover we could lose her again. And the Cyclone case will just be like going back to square one. I know that you're scared. You can take as long as you want. Please you're a king around her. No you're a god! No one gets a job done as fast and perfect as you! Erza said. She knew how to hook me.

"Fine." I say. "Only a couple of conditions."

"Shoot" Erza says.

"One, Gray is my partner and if I need him, he drops everything to come."

"Of course."

"Two.. If I get hooked.. Like Lisanna. Let me deal with it. I need to fix it."

"Natsu, you know as well as I do that if it turns into a Lisanna incident-"

"Erza please! This will help me. If I fall in love or start caring. I know how to protect her."

"Fine." Erza says reluctantly.

"Also I want full access to the companies funds."

"I'll kill you."

"I'll quit"

"Fine anything else Princess Natsu?"

"No"

"Good. Because it's time for you to meet someone special!" Erza said. She presses a button that rings. "Juvia, send in Miss Mcgarden." A short bluenette walks in. "This is Levy Mcgarden. She is an old friend of Miss Cyclone and Cyclone is staying at Levy's house for a month or so. Your mission is to keep Cyclone in town for as long as possible. Levy we thank you again. Levy knows what she's doing. So, Natsu start packing." I walk out of her office and throw my coffee out in the garbage of Juvia's desk. I walk out of the office and leave to go to my apartment. When I get there I put on a black tee shirt and white khakis. I put of my scarf, which was given to me by my father, and feed my cat, Happy. I pack up and hear a faint beep. I look out the window and I see a small car. When I look closer I see Levy with her head on the wheel. She was shuddering. I felt really bad for her but I didn't want her to think I pitied her so when I got to the car I said nothing.

_So I have to keep her in town for a few days. Sounds easy enough, but how am I-_ I think after I am seated in the passenger seat. My stuff was all packed away in the back seat.

"Please don't hurt my friend!" Levy says abruptly interrupting my thoughts. She looks at me with tired, pained, and pleading eyes.

"I won't." I say. "I just have orders to watch her. Unless she physically does something, I will retaliate. But you seem to be a mellow girl and I don't think that you would let her do anything too reckless." I put a hand on her bony shoulder. She was close to crying again. I knew how she felt. Back stabbing a best friend sucked. She drove and I let her silently relax. I look at my watch, through my phone, and anything else to make the awkward car ride go faster. We finally arrive at small apartment. Levy owned it. It had 4 rooms. One for her, her boyfriend and two vacant rooms for me and cyclone. She showed me mine after a very awkward conversation between her boyfriend and I. He wasn't the nicest guy around. A bunch of piercings and a Mohawk, not the type of guy I thought Levy would go for but I wasn't here to judge. In my apartment, I had a kitchen, a bed, a couch, a tv, a table, and a bed. It was nice for an apartment. I take off my shirt and jacket planning to take a shower. I tighten my scarf around my neck as I hear a knock at the door.

"Umm, detect- I mean Mr. Natsu?" Levy calls through my door. I open it and she stares at me.

"Natsu is fine. What's up?" I ask.

"I'm going to pick her up." She says nervously. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Thanks again Levy!" I say smiling. She nods and walks away. I close the door.

"I finally get to meet you huh? Cyclone?" I think aloud.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my darlings! Please review and follow and favorite! Your reviews make me smile! To all those mothers out there, happy mother's day! If you are not a mommy, give your mom the best gosh darn day she has ever had! Right after you read the next chapter of Cyclone! ~Alice.**

**Chapter 4: **My Encounter with Cyclone. Natsu POV:

I hadn't gone with Levy to pick Cyclone up. I had some unpacking and showering to do. I stand in the shower with water pouring onto the back of my head. I look down, water is pouring down my face and it is difficult to see the bottom of the tub. I close my eye and breathe. _I can't think about her right now. I have a mission. My pathetic thoughts don't mean anything write now!_ Memories of Lisanna flood into my brain and I have to physically hold myself back from crying. My eyes tear up and I count to ten very slowly. 1...breathe... 2... breathe... 3...breathe… 4… breathe…5… _I'm ok…_6…_She's in a better place…_7… _It's not your fault…_8… _You did your best_…9… breathe. 10. I turn off the faucet and wrap a towel around my waist and I dry my hair with another towel and I leave the bathroom. I walk to my bed where my suitcase lies and open it up. I take my pistol and load it with a couple of bullets and I cock it. As I do the knob to my door opens slowly. My instincts scream at me to get out of the way. I hide next to the bed and the door opens. I stand up quickly and shout "Freeze" A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes puts a hand on her mouth. She wears a black skirt and a white tank top and small black heels. She wheels in a small suitcase.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry! Levy pointed to the room next to yours. I am so-" She stops and her eyes are looking down. I follow her line of vision. As I do, I realize my towel was on the floor. Her expression changes from apologetic to sarcastic. "Well you should really take a girl out to dinner first! Pick me up at seven tonight." She walks over to me and kisses me on the cheek. I scramble to wrap my towel back around my waist.

"I am so sorry ma'am! My name is Natsu Dragneel." I say laying my gun onto my bed. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't have a gun pointed at her face."

"You shouldn't underestimate me Mr. Dragneel." She says flipping her long silky blond hair back. "My name is Lucy Heartphilia." She says putting her hand out. I take it and kiss it.

"You should know Ms. Heartphilia, I am a gentleman." I say.  
"And you should know Mr. Dragneel that I am not what you think I am." She walks out, and before she leaves, blows me a kiss. She closes the door but not before I can see a faint shape of a gun barrel under her shirt. I smile and think _Damn Cyclone. You are one sexy villainess. _


End file.
